the forgotten motives for death
by the last hetalian angel
Summary: the vargas twins and their dates are at a resturaunt when things go down hill fast. human au gender bending and a killer character


The Forgotten Motives for Death

The group of four, who were all dressed for success in evening attire, walked, for the most part. Leisurely up to the front steps made of slick marble to the most exclusive restaurant in the city, L'Italia, that was already lit up with a soft golden glow. The foggy glass doors were covered by cream colored drapes that further shielded the outer world from the pale lighting. The doors were opened by two door boys which they silently opened not even letting said doors squeak. The inside could only be called classic as it was not overly modern but not quite like you were back in the days of Romans. Many paintings depicting Italian county sides could be seen and the near maddening smell of the Italian food wafted through the entire room making many jealous of those who already had food.

The group though managed to think past all the sights and smells presented to them since two of the four were Italian themselves. If one were to listen in on the conversation being held then it would mostly consist of an overactive Italian girl talking nonstop and a Spanish man in a similar way, both though being told to shush in not so nice terms, especially the Spanish man.

"Ah, Luddy~ I can't believe you offered to take us out to this restaurant. You even invited mi sorrella (big sister) and big brother Antonio (not really related). I mean it's been so long since I saw anyone other than those petition ladies over in America. Ve~ it's so hard to be an environmentalist along with everything else I do. Ve they can get really angry over there I don't think I want to go back. Can't I just stay here with everyone?" Of course the younger Italian girl, Felicia, was quite scared of, well, everything that moved.

The group was waiting for the next table to open, and Felicia was bouncing around so much she looked more like a blur of brown hair than a girl. Lovina though was not the same happy Italian that her sister was. She had been quietly cursing for the last five minutes about anything and everything, from how annoying her sister was to how slow the service was.

They were quickly seated thereafter with a beautiful view of the city. A waiter was sent to ask of their drinks and main courses. When the group noticed who was serving them Lovina froze up like she was put in liquid nitrogen, Ludwig just stared at him while Antonio and Felicia had smiles that could rival the sun in how bright they were. Their waiter was none other than Francis Bonnefoy. He was a tall man with wavy blonde hair that went to just above his shoulders bright blue eyes and a bit of stubble that seemed to never change. He was well known for his love of the ladies and was rarely ever seen without a lecherous smile gracing his lips.

Lovina obviously didn't like him and made it quite public anytime she saw him, including this time. She started to curse even louder than normal and wouldn't let her little sister anywhere near him. She even tried to start a fight but was forcibly restrained by Antonio. They ordered and waited. Felicia started to complain again this time that she was hungry and that if they didn't get food soon she would walk back there and teach those cooks how to make real Italian food. This only made Lovina angrier but the fact that Antonio was slowly closing in on giving the girl a large bear hug made her furious.

Francis came back but before he could put the first plate down the lights flicked off. A thundering crash made everyone freeze at the unknown and before the lights turned back on the whole place was buzzing about the incident. The group at the table, especially Ludwig, was wary of what just happened. They had all at one point been in the military, which led to their meeting, beyond the twins that is, and so were immediately alert to the idea of an attack on any one of them. Felicia and Lovina weren't doing as well as their dates and had almost immediately hid under the table clinging to one another for dear life, Felicia took it even further though by waving a little white flag and whimpering the words I surrender over and over until Ludwig pulled the two hysteric Italians back up.

The lights flared back on blinding the occupants into seeing spots. What the people saw was the broken body of Francis lying in a pool of his own blood, no life left in his staring glassy eyes. At first all was silent as everyone was in shock but then everything became chaos as everyone started running around like chickens without their heads and screamed to be let out.

No one noticed the silent group or the staring waiters in their haste but they all were aware of each other as they formed a circle around the dead man. They all looked at each other and looked at the body and back again till they were all quite well dizzy.

A Mr. Arthur Kirkland who had been a good friend of Francis had a nearly expression less face revealing nothing to anyone in his forest green eyes. Just with seeing Arthur ideas as to who the killer was began to form in the others minds.

No one looked more suspicious of the English man than Antonio, who had a very serious grudge against for a reason no one was sure about anymore. Arthur, who many knew as eyebrows, on a count that he had massive eyebrows that he could practically set the words themselves on, started to back away as he noticed the group staring at him.

Before Arthur could make a break for the doors he bumped into a very angry Gilbert Beilschmidt, the older brother of Ludwig who had only come by to find Ludwig, he forgot that his brother would be out on a date, and saw Francis dead, the last of the trio of men. No one thought that Gilbert would be so violent but they all gasped as he began to strangle Arthur. Antonio barley stopped Gilbert from truly killing Arthur but he was a disturbing shade of dark purple for several minutes.

Everyone had angry expressions now though it varied as to who the face was meant for. They all demanded that Arthur explain why he had seemed so guilty. Though he was still wheezing and shacking quite hard he began to explain.

"I- I did not kill Francis, despite the fact that the frog has given me several problems over the years I don't hate him. I k-know who k- killed him th- though but I- I shudder to imagine what would happen to me if I divulged that information." Gave another shudder but gave a giant breath before continuing, "But s- since you lot will never find him there's no point in keeping quiet. The person you're looking for is-."And then there was a single knife protruding from his throat and he too was pronounced dead.

A woman seemed to materialize out of thin air. Her pale blonde hair reached to her waist in soft waves and curls, she had a random curl in front of her face her eyes were blue but held a more violet quality but they were hidden by anger and something akin to madness. Her porcelain heart shaped face was contorted in to a manic sneer leading all to look away from the familiar girl.

Yes, they all knew the girl Madeline Williams, though they constantly forgot her.

"But Birdie," Gilbert's nickname for the girl, "why would you kill them?" He had a worried voice for one of his few friends.

"I hate them all. That is the only reason. They have forgotten about me for too long. I already got big sis Amelia so the only ones left are you all."


End file.
